Love is a curse
by Candiology
Summary: Love is weird thing is it not? Love comes in many forms but sometimes Love can be taken to a point where it can turn dark. Love can be mental, physical, emotional, and sometimes even deadly. Short summary but I'm sure if you read the story you just might like it. I'm new but I can take harsh words. Read/Review. Hints of Lily/Luka.


Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or anything related to it. Would be awesome if I did though.

AN: I actually typed this in French but I translated it to English so it might sound a little crazy. Also I was super tired when I typed it and I think the plot may have shifted a bit. Ps this is dedicated to my Fille Amant who is a writer up here. Love you Shy Light Akemi, I wrote for you!

"So do you have any questions for me?"

"…"

"I see. Do you know why you are here?"

"Because my family are assholes."

"No you're here because they care about you."

"Fuck that, all they care about are themselves."

"Shouldn't they? I mean look at what you did."

"I guess they should, or better yet stay out of my life. If they no one would be hurt."

"They are your life. They gave your life and her too."

"…"

"Didn't think that far huh?"

"Fuck you."

"Getting angry at me will solve nothing. I'm here to help you."

"That's bullshit. You're here to listen to my sob ass life story, write crap down, give me pills, get paid, and start over with someone else."

"…"

"Can I go now?"

"No. You can tell me what happened."

"I…hurt her."

"Why did you hurt her?"

"She was with _him_. I told her to stay away from him."

"And then what?"

"We started to argue, he said something and I blacked out. Next thing I knew…she was on the ground, holding her face."

"Tell me…have you ever heard of IED?"

"What?"

"IED is Intermittent Explosive Disorder."

"Meaning?"

"Just a proper name for extreme anger, which has a bad outcome. Like what you did to her."

"…"

"Do you know where this may have come from?"

"…"

"I think you do. Your family tells me you had a twin."

"…"

"Her name was Marie-Lusie."

"…"

"Something happened to her that made you like this now."

"…"

"Can you tell me?"

"…"

"Chloe I-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"But isn't that your name?"

"My name is Lily. Just call me Lily."

"Why should I call you that? It clearly says right here that your name is Chloe."

"Because she use to call me that."

"Alright…Can you tell me what happened to her that day?"

"Love."

"Pardon?"

"Love, It's so fucking sick. I hate it so much that I want more of it. I loved her so much. Love is what killed her. I killed her. I killed him. I am going to kill them. All of them."

"…So you killed her?"

"In a way I did. We were always close. We did everything together. But one day _he _came. She loved him. My heart broke but I stayed silent. She was happy or so I thought. She came to me crying. Hebroke her heart. He said it was because he loved me. That moment something changed in me. So I killed him. I made him hurt. Like he hurt her. But in the end…I was the only one hurt. Love is what will kill us all."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know. Love is a very dangerous killer."

"…"

"After I killed him, I went back to her. I wasn't myself. I wanted her to myself. She was my love and I wanted her dead. Our eyes meet but I was too late. She was shaking, Crying, pleading and it killed me. My heart broke. My love did this to her. This was me. I killed her and yet she is still alive. Again something changed in me."

"What changed?"

"I became lost in my own mind. Chloe is no more. Now who you see is Lily. A single blood stained Lily. That is my name."

"Will Chloe ever come back?"

"Maybe, someone has to find her first."

"Where is she?"

"Crying alone in my mind, buried deep inside. She misses Marie but I don't."

"But you loved her…right?"

"Of course I do. She never died so there is no sense to miss her. She is with me all the time."

"In your heart?"

"My heart only hold hatred for _him_. That bastard hurt her. I will kill _him_. All of them will never kill her again. She is mine. My love. I love her."

"Then she is alive?"

"Yes. Alive…and now sad. Scared maybe. I hurt her."

"How?"

"You know already. I told you."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

"I see. Luka is Marie."

"NO! NO ONE CAN REPLACE HER!"

"But you just said-"

"MARIE IS DEAD! I KILLED HER!"

"I thought love-"

"MY LOVE KILLED HER! The love I felt for her. It killed her. It hurt her. It will kill me. It will kill _him_. It will kill her. It will kill us all."

"I…see. Lily can we talk again?"

"I guess."

"Can Luka come next time too?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. She will never come here. You will never see her. She will never hear a word of this conversation."

"So she doesn't know about you love?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it will eventually kill her too."

So confusing right? Boring? Crazy? Awesome? Let this French girl know in the reviews!


End file.
